


A tiny piece of heaven

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, its a good old time and im gonna shoo all you evil-deceit stans away with my broom, they are in love linda, u cant know it but dee helps him, virgil is a bussy and afraid to open up abt his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Virgil quietly muses about his and Dee's relationship when the latter is asleep.





	A tiny piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hejejse i felt like writing and what better way to end my block than w this. yall should read it. its "ppl who don't even like anxceit" approved.  
> anyway this is short and self indulgent whee

Virgil was content. 

Deceit's head was rested in his lap as the other napped, a small smile on his face. He adored moments like these, where everything was silent and peaceful. Where he could just be with his boyfriend. “I love you, Dee,” Virgil whispered, reaching a hand out to gently run through his sleeping boyfriend’s hair. “More than I could ever say. You have helped me so much.” Quietly he began to ramble, about how much he loved him, about how wonderful he was, about their time together. All the things he never dared to say when Deceit was awake. It felt weird, admitting to them, but freeing in a way. He half wished Deceit would hear him, the other half scared of the other's reaction. Deceit shifted a little in his lap but ultimately didn't wake, only making a few sleepy noises.

To say Virgil's heart melted would be an understatement. Looking down at the man in his lap, he couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. Virgil was more than content. He was happy. He had been since he'd gotten with Deceit, and it was nice.


End file.
